The Stories of Kit and Kat
by Hydreigon6507
Summary: These are the stories of Kit and Kat, twin Puffballs who were left in the woods with parents that either died or went missing. Luckily for them, they found shelter in a nearby city at an early age. Join them on their adventures and learn their stories!


The First Adventure

It was a quiet day in the city. In this city lived two young, yellow Puffballs who were twins, one male and the other female. The male, the older twin, was named Kirk. Kirk, who preferred to be called Kat, had unkempt light blue hair and light green eyes. He wore plain black boots and a green baseball cap with a yellow star on the front of it, and said cap was a gift from his friend, Tory, a young male Waddle Dee. Kit, the female and younger twin, had multicolored hair which was spiky with several cowlicks, the most noticeable one sticking out of the hole in the back of her multicolored backwards baseball cap, and she had turquoise eyes and green sneakers. Kit's cap was also a gift from Tory, and Kit wore this hat almost constantly, as did Kat with his hat.

"Hey Kat, want to go on an adventure? Wanna go into the woods and look for stuff?" Kit suggested in a high-pitched voice and a sparkle in her eyes. She grinned broadly as she waited for her brother's reply.

"Maybe Tory would want to go. Let's go ask him! Let's go to his house and ask him!" Kat replied joyously in a squeaky voice. After this short conversation, the children left their white dome-shaped house and headed for Tory's house. Along the way, the young Puffballs gazed at the flora and fauna that lined their path, Kit noting what she saw in her sky blue spiral notebook that was filled with various sketches and essays on all of the interesting objects and such that she saw on a daily basis. She got this notebook a few years ago from an old friend, a Waddle Doo named Christy whom she had not seen in a while. Not long after these events, the twins reached Tory's house. Tory's house was much larger than their's and had a regular shape, and most of the outer walls were red with some being blue. As Kat opened the blue front door, a short, five-inch-tall Waddle Dee dashed out and hugged Kat and Kit tightly. Tory's parents were at home as well, but Kit and Kat did not see them at this point.

"It's so nice to see you two again! Wanna come in and play? What's up?" the young Waddle Dee inquired in a high-pitched voice.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go on an adventure with us in the woods! Want to go ask your mom and dad?" Kit asked Tory.

"Okay! I'll go ask them!" Tory replied as he dashed into his house. A few minutes later, the Waddle Dee came back out.

"They trust you two, so they said okay! They also told me to pack up a couple of bags for our journey and not to talk to strangers. I'll go pack up our bags with some food and meh... di... cal kits!" Tory responded, having difficulty pronouncing "medical". He went back into his house and came back out a short while later with three large bags that had supplies in them. Tory handed two of the three bags to Kit and Kat. The twins slid their nubs through the straps of the backpacks and the group set off for the woods.

The trip to the woods lasted about an hour. The Sun was still high in the sky, so none of the children were concerned about it getting too dark yet. During the time in which the three children headed for the woods, Kit took many notes and drew several sketches, while the boys chatted almost the entire time, Kat singing many of his favorite songs and Tory telling of what he saw in the city occasionally. All three of the children grabbed numerous twigs, leaves, and so forth during this time. Not long before the group reached the woods, they ate their lunch, which consisted of fruits such as watermelon slices, raspberries, and cantaloupes. After the children finished their lunch, they continued into the woods. As they entered the woods, they were greeted by a pink creature with large, round, dark violet eyes with a mischeivous gleam, a red and blue jester hat with white pom-poms, wooden clogs, and no arms. Said creature balanced themself on a beach ball, and they opened their mouth and spoke to Kit, Kat, and Tory.

"Hey, hey, hey. My name's Marx, and boy do I want to talk to you kids." the creature asked the children.

"Mommy said not to talk to strangers, so we're not gonna talk to you!" Tory responded, scowling. The children sauntered forward when they were stopped once more by Marx shortly afterward.

"Hey, one with the colorful hair, come with me, I know of a plant in these woods that give you magic powers if you eat it! You other two stay here." Marx asked Kit.

"I don't like you! I won't listen to a stranger! I'm staying here!" Kit responded with a scowl.

"Oh, bother. Poor little Marxy. I guess I'll just stay here all alone for the rest of the day." Marx responded, frowning.

"You know what? I'll go with you. You need a friend." Kit replied with a smile. She followed Marx into the woods while Kat and Tory satyed at the entrance.

Marx and Kit were gone for quite some time, about two and a half hours to be near-exact. Eventually, Kat and Tory grew concerned, so they headed down the path they thought Marx and Kit took. About fifteen minutes into the woods, Kat and Tory came across a couple of Scarfys. The boys dashed away from the Scarfys, causing them to deviate from their original path. Tory looked at his compass and saw that they went from going south to east. Kat was unsure if he should be concerned about this, so he suggested to Tory that they should try to head south again. As the boys headed south, they came across not Marx and/or Kit, but a high stone wall which neither boy could scale, and it was impossible to fly over the wall as treetops covered the top of the wall along with barbed wire. Plus, how could Tory get over the wall, as he could not fly? So, the boys decided to head west to see if they could find anything.

About an hour after heading west, Kat grew hungry, so the boys ate once more. As the boys ate, Tory heard noises coming from the north of them. Once Tory was finished eating, he headed in the direction the noise was coming from. Kat did not hear Tory, so he was unaware that Tory left. Suddenly, as Kat finished a slice of watermelon, he heard high-pitched screams coming from the direction Tory went, so he sprinted into that part of the woods as swiftly as his tiny legs could carry him.

"TORY! TORY! TORY! Where are you?!" Kat yelled repeatedly, hoping desperately for some kind of a response. Kat began to sob in frustration.

Suddenly, Kat came across something unthinkable. As Kat entered a tiny clearing were there were no trees, he looked everywhere to find some sign of Tory. In fact, Kat _did _find Tory, however Tory lay on his side.

"Tory! Tory! I was so worried about-" Kat cried as he inched toward the young Waddle Dee. Kat looked down and saw the area around Tory was wet for some reason. Upon closer examination, the leaves had a red fluid on them. Kat picked up one of the leaves and sniffed it, realizing that it was blood. Panic-stricken, Kat turned Tory and noticed upon touch that Tory was not warm, and also noticed that Tory's eyes did not move at all, even blink. Kat looked down near Tory's belly and noticed three tiny gashes, stained red with blood. Kat cried as he noticed that Tory was not only not breathing, but _dead._

"Tory! No! I'm so sorry!" Kat wailed in vain. Suddenly, a Trident Knight appeared behind Kat.

"Intruders must be killed! Lord Meta Knight's orders!" the Trident Knight shouted in a robotic voice as he began to aim a trident at Kat. Suddenly, someone appeared in a flash of purple light. This someone was a blue, round creature with a silver mask that covered their entire face, excluding a pair of glowing yellow eyes which peered out of a V-shaped visor in the mask, who wore violet boots, a blue cape with a large white frill at the top and gold trimmings on the bottom of it, dark-colored epaulettes with gold edges, and white padded gloves. This creature was immediately recognized by both Kat and the Trident Knight as Meta Knight. Meta Knight unsheathed his golden, spiked sword, Galaxia, and pointed it at the Trident Knight.

"I did not ask you to deliberately kill a young child! That was uncalled for! You shall be executed at once!" Meta Knight yelled, eyes glowing dark red as he slammed Galaxia into the Trident Knight, breaking the robot. Meta Knight's eyes glowed yellow again as he began to speak to Kat in a calm tone.

"I'm sorry about your friend. My robots are programmed to attack anything that enters what I call my territory. There is nothing I can do about him, however. Do you need anything, child?" Meta Knight asked the yellow Puffball.

"I want my sister!" Kat cried. He also wanted Tory to be alive, however the latter was an impossible request.

"Your sister? Are you referring to a yellow Puffball that was travelling with Marx? I saw them not far from here... Though..." Meta Knight responded. Just as Meta Knight finished, Kat dashed away, unable to hear the rest of what Meta Knight was saying. A minute or so later, Kat found Kit, though Kit appeared to be in pain. Marx had a smirk on his face.

"I told her to eat a plant that I said would give her powers... They'll give her a nasty fever that'll make it so she can't talk!" Marx cheered. Kat sobbed as he noticed Kit was starting to get a fever. Kit struggled to speak.

"The exit is near here. We need to get out of here!" Kit squeaked, nearly inaudible. Kat dashed out with Kit as they headed back home.

"Tory's dead. His body was left in the woods. We need to tell his mom and dad." Kat told Kit, still sobbing. Kit could not respond, and her fever was starting to get worse.

Before Kit and Kat got home, Kit wrote a letter stating that Tory was killed by a Trident Knight in the woods and placed the letter on Tory's parents' door. The twins never heard from Tory's family again.

When the two children got home, Kat noticed that Kit's temperature was very high. Kat came to the realization that Kit would probably not be able to speak again as well. Kat also decided that he did not want to follow Kit on most of her adventures as well, and decided to live elsewhere as they got older. Today, the twins trust few, especially not strangers, and it is a true honor to befriend either one. The two still keep their baseball caps from their childhood as the last remaining parts of Tory. Kat still cries occasionally about Tory, even though Tory died many years ago. The twins have an intense hatred of Marx as a result of their first adventure.


End file.
